


Onism

by maki08



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fox Stiles, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Build, Smut, True Alpha, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki08/pseuds/maki08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a war between the supernatural and humans years later we find that the world is left in this post Apocalypse world were driving is a luxury. Left in this state Beacon Hills county is divided into three kingdoms Moon Bay where the Hales live, Beacon Hills where the Martins live, and Rains Bolt were the Stilinski live. The Hales and Stilinski have been at war for years but now with both family lines growing grim they both go to the Searching Ceremony held in Beacon Hills what does the kingdom have in store for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In Beacon Hills county there are two families that you don’t want to mess with one being the Stilinski family and the other being the Hale family. The two were the opposite sides of the same coin. One being the law and the other a family of criminals. The Hales had never been arrested for any crimes but they did have an impressive way of always having dead bodies magically turn up around them. One time might of been an accident Twice was suspicious and the Third was a pattern. For the Stilinski family full of officers they were naturally never ones to trust the Hales that and the age old family feud never let one of the family member into the same room. With numbers dwindling both families tensions ran higher than ever.

“DEREK HALE!!!!” Talia’s voice rang throughout the house making its very bones shake from her anger. 

Derek hears his mother, he could hear her even if she didn’t yell. He rouses from his sleep begrudging whatever lecture he was about to get from his mother. He doesn’t even get a chance to see her before she starts to lecture, as he trudges down the stairs. 

“ Why aren’t you at the annual Searching ceremony, how many times do I have to tell you if all the eligible wolfs of our family don’t go the Stilinski's will look stronger than us AND when they look stronger than us we lose citizen to their kingdom. Now get ready and pack your things we’re going to Beacon Hills now.”

“ Mom can’t I just announce I’m engaged to jennifer, or braden,or one of the other girls I’ve slept with over the years?”

“ Because they all LEAVE you thats why IF any of them had stayed or didn’t end badly for you or the family then MAYBE we would have something to talk about. Now I want you to stop sleeping around with anything that moves and find a real mate.” Talia finished with her eyes glowing red.

All of the other eligible Hale had gone the day prior Derek had stayed in hopes he could fend her off being a Natural Alpha but he knew as soon as she brought in the Stilinski kingdom looking stronger than our kingdom card he had already lost but hey doesn’t mean he can’t bargain how long he has to be forced to stay. 

The Hale house wasn’t a so much as a house but a mansion, thought Derek slept and did what he wanted in the old Hale house,but even then he spent half of the time in the apartment he had bought. The mansion was left abondoned before the world had gone to shit an since no one was using it the Hale family though it was time to move. They had refurbished the new house for the family since the Hale family wealth had grown in the past few years and they all thought that they had needed some expanding. No matter how much Tali pleaded and the other member of family they all saw that the old house be used for them to use when someone was in heat with a mate, but that hadn’t happened since uncle Peter found his mate and had Malia. It wasn’t like Derek didn’t have a room in the new house he just felt more at home in the old one that and no one had needed it since before they moved.

It had only taken at most an hour ride on his motorcycle to get to the Searching Ceremony but Talia had wanted him to ride with her to ensure he wouldn’t check in to a motel across town and avoid her for a week or two. Derek sighed putting his last bag in the car. The Searching Ceremony was held up to twelve weeks but most left after two if they couldn’t find anyone they really liked and that was his plan. Still though leave his original home for any amount of time longer than a day or two felt like an eternity. He just couldn’t wait to get to Beacon Hills and to be done with Searching Ceremonies already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from stiles pov

We slaughter each other in drones to the point we could paint each others mansions with the blood that we've spilled over the years. You'd think that at some point one of our families would have enough that one us would stop all the fighting and bow our heads and saying 'I've have enough of the fighting I don't like your family but I don't want to see my family die in the process of killing yours' but it doesn't happen. If anything both families lie low for a while. We gather enough strength just to get back to killing each other, I just wish the fighting would stop.

You’d think Prince Stiles of Rains Bolt woods would actually get a say in what would happen in the was but no, they just tell me to lie low and not to do anything to draw attention to myself. In other words I’m the fucking maid of my house. Since my ‘survival’ will ensure that we will win the war of my kingdom. No one bothers to ask though if we’re worth living.

My every day is pretty routine wake up, clean a little, talk Scott into doing something we shouldn’t, do said thing that we shouldn’t, avoid getting caught doing what we shouldn’t, and or getting a lecture how I need to be more careful since I’m the future of the Stilinski kingdom. That's how we got to the lecture I’m getting right now anyways. 

“God dammit son how many time do I have to tell you, you can’t sneak out in the middle of the night just to look for a dead body. Especially if there’s a serial killer out there you know your the future of this kingdom. Who else can take the head of this house?”

“ I know dad but I just can’t help myself when I see a mystery I just have to solve it.”

“Son I know you can’t wait to be a detective just like everyone else in court but you need to understand that they aren’t you. They can go around the kingdom or to the Martin’s in search of criminals if needed. You can’t because you are the future of this house and that’s final.”

“But dad-”

“NO! Stiles we’re barely able to keep up the appearance of being strong. In fact this brings me to our next topic.” Sigh. “I want you to participate in the Searching Ceremony the Martins are holding this year.”

“What dad no way! I’m barely old enough to participate.” 

“Dammit Stiles you think I don’t know that!” The Searching Ceremony requires you to be sixteen years old but most parents didn’t let their children participate until they were eighteen. Mainly because they were eighteen they could do what they wanted and had the right to find love. “ Look all I’m asking is that we go for a few days put in an appearance. Then if you can’t find anyone to love and call yours we’ll announce that your engage to some one of our own to our court, of whom you may chose.”

“ But dad what happens when I have to marry that someone?” 

“Well you know as well as I that engagements can take a year or two on occasion even five years or so.”He finished with a smirk.

“That's smart dad give the appearance we’re strong then put on a farce just long enough to make a move.” Stiles finished. “ If that's how it’s going to play out then I choose Scott… Pokemon style.”

At that his dad smirked proud that his son was finally agreeing than arguing or moping around like a locked up prince that he was. The Searching Ceremony was a time when any war would be put on hold in hopes that love could be found in stead of the hate that was gathered all year round. Everyone and anyone could participate. Often in the Stilinski family there were humans but they did have one or two supernatural creatures a majority of them being foxes. Where as the Hale family was full of wolfs and natural alphas at that. Even if you were human everyone was either alpha, beta, or an omega. Natural alphas thought could full shift if they were a supernatural creature.

Stiles packed the last of his thing and got ready to hit the road. Telling Scott the plan for the Searching Ceremony while Scott told him the procedure of when upon arrival what precautions would be taken, Scott being his personal bodyguard. In the court thought everyone had thought of him as stiles personal play thing to keep him busy.

As they drove past the tan mountains and plains it had just reminded him of the war that had taken place a few decades before. A war between humans and the supernatural. After the war the world was left in a apocalyptic state where only the truly wealthy could drive or have refrigerators. After the war only few states in the U.S had any survivors, this war was often thought to be judgement days. In truth though the world just couldn’t handle a third world war and many died out. So when Beacon Hills county was the only county to survive the war in California the state was divided into three kingdoms the Hales, Martin’s, and Stilinski’s. 

They had arrived only after four hours in the car at Beacon Hills the capital of the Martins kingdom. After the war only a few humans around the world were alive a good hand full of them were in the Stilinski kingdom. The Searching Ceremony had been taken every year since as long as anyone could remember. Up until the war it was often held in secret. Stiles took a deep breath of fresh air feeling completely unprepared for what may happen in this kingdom.

As they entered the hotel Scott took every precaution necessary to stay by stiles side to ensure his safety. Once they had settled down from unpacking stiles took Scott out to the top of the roof to get away from the drama of being with his courts advisors and the like. 

Once they had stepped out onto the roof though neither of them could feel a murderous aura of the outside atmosphere it was clear someone was there with a deadly agenda.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since they were little Scott and Stiles protected each other and cared for each other like they were brothers. When Stiles told him that he would choose to use him as his personal red herring to appear stronger than the Hale family he was glad to help.At first he told him that he was flattered but didn’t think of him in that way to which Stiles elaborated it wouldn’t be for long. Stiles was always there when he had an asthma attack this was nothing compared to what he’s done. Besides it’s not like he was dating anyone.

There was something he did want to tell him thought. It was something he didn’t exactly know how to bring up though. Before the day his father brought his son to tell him his plan about how to look stronger they went to look at a dead body Stiles told him about. He knew they shouldn't of gone to look at it since it was too close to the where all three of the kingdoms bordered, but he just swallow his doubts along with his fears and headed into the woods. They booked it in when they heard Stiles father coming straight towards them. They had to split up, Stiles sacrificed himself so that Scott wouldn’t get in trouble but he ended up getting attacked by something, no someone. Now he was some kind of monster, what kind he wasn’t sure but he was a monster.

There seems no better time than now. 

Now they were standing on top of the roof of their motel tired of the chaos for preparing for the Searching Ceremony tomorrow. Scott could feel his heart beat quicken as the silence grew how do you tell your best friend that you're a monster you don’t even know of what kind. He was about to just come out and say it before Stiles said, “ You know I wish that sometimes I could live some other life were my family isn’t under constant attack from some force I can’t reason with much less get any where near without nearly getting killed from both sides. We could be so much more than what we are right now but they choose to kill and mangle and just… It’s a humiliation to humanity. Especially since there are so few alive after the war.”

“Stiles there’s something I need to tell you and I’m not sure how to say it so I’m just gonna come out and say it.” 

“Yeah man whats up?”

Before either one had a chance to say anything Scott was knocked to the ground. When he looked up he saw Stiles and someone fighting. The person had their back turned to scott and was fighting Stiles hand to hand. Everything moved like it was in slow motion before Scott got to his feet then everything was too fast and yet not fast enough. Scott knew Stiles was good when it came to fighting but this person had to be a an assassin hired to come and kill him. Before Scott even had a chance to come to his prince’s side he saw his prince being thrown off the roof. In a fit of rage Scott was on the attacker knocking them out before he heard Stiles calling to him. 

“ SCOOOOTT! HELP!”

Lucid, Scott ran to the edge of the roof, Stiles was hanging on the edge of the roof. Scott went to grab Stiles only to have him knocked out of his hands by the assassin. Scott’s hands were bound by the assassin so Scott bit Stiles to keep him from falling. The taste of blood and Stiles scream filled his senses guilt swelled in his heart hating that he was putting his friend in so much pain. Stiles ground down on his teeth, swallowed his scream and pulled himself up with his other hand. Scott immediately released Stiles and Stiles in return punched the assassin hard enough to send them backwards. Before they had a chance to get up Scott was on them punching and clawing just before Stiles pulled Scott off long enough for him to get a hold of himself, and Stiles telling Scott to relax. When they looked back at the assassin he limping away. Scott ran after him before throwing him against the door to the roof. He didn’t move for a long time, Scott and Stiles walked over to check if he was dead. 

Choking on blood he said, “ The .. Hales send… their regards.”

The door to the roof flew open with John and guards spilling out and surrounding them. John went immediately to stiles side, “ Are you alright?” Stiles jumps up and runs away, Scott following blindly behind. Before john has a chance to run after his son Deputy Parrish calls him over. 

“Our sources were correct sir. This is one of the two assassins hired to kill you and Stiles. I suggest that we kill him now and send a message to the other one.”

“ If you kill me now you’ll never find out who hired me to kill you.”

John laughs hysterically. “ Boy you think you're the only assassin sent to kill us, though I will it to you that you're the closest to get to Stiles. We’ve killed many more of you that’ve had a lot more information. So son if you’ve got something to say I suggest you spit it out now before my guard full of used to be officers find and kill your associate, violet.” At the mention of associate his face goes riged.

“Well for starters the person who sent me wasn’t a Hale.”  
“Who was it then?”  
“ Don’t know just know it wasn’t. They way they talked was almost like a child straight out of high school. Also he wasn’t working alone, he got a call and talked to someone that was close with the Hales saying they would be here by the end of the week with all of the eligible Hales participating in the Searching Ceremony.”

Just then his associate is thrown on the ground next to him. They hugged each other as if it was the last time they would see each other. Unfortunately they were right. “ Should we kill them ?” Deputy Parrish asked. 

“Kill the girl. Tie him up and send him to the Hales as a message.” John stated.

The two screamed protesting that they did as they were asked. Before either of them could get up the sound of a gun went off and they both went limp.


	4. Chapter 4

SUNDAY- NIGHT

Scott followed Stiles down from the roof to the room they were staying in. He didn’t know what to do or what to say. How do you explain that you're a werewolf? So before he knew any better he shouted, “ I was bite by something the night you took the fall for us looking for that dead body. I don’t know what it was but I’m sure that-”

“ I know you’re a werewolf!”

“What?” Stunned from what had just come out of Stiles mouth Scott stopped in the middle of the hallway that led to their room. “ How would you know?”

“ We can’t talk here get in side.” Stiles dragged Scott inside the hotel room. Stiles went to the bathroom and started to rise off the bite Scott gave him. “ Along time ago when my mom died I ran away in to the woods remember?”

“Yeah I was up all night worried about if you’d come out alive.”

“ Yeah well something bit me too, and ever since then I became a werefox, I spent my summer after that being trained by the Yukimura’s. When I came back I was an Omega werefox with a pack, thus led to the alliance of Stilinski and Yukimura.” Stiles paused to look at the bite there wasn’t any more blood coming from his arm. “ Good I don’t think you left a claiming bit on me ,it looks like a flesh wound,” Stiles said while he was inspecting his arm. “ no offence buddy I like you I just don’t want to be bonded to you for the rest of my life.” 

“ Yeah no problem.”

“ And Scott thanks for saving my life.”

“ Well I couldn’t have my best friend die on me could I?”

“I think it’ll heal by the Searching Ceremony later this week.”

“ The Searching Ceremony is in five days are you sure it’ll heal by then?”

“ Yeah omegas don’t heal as fast as betas but I’ll heal in time.”

Just then John comes in to their room to check on Stiles. He helped bandage him up and sat him and Scott down to tell them that Scott was to stay by Stiles side every time they left that room. The two already spent all their time together and now with scott’s werewolf senses the two should be unstoppable when it came to assassins coming to kill Stiles. 

 

MONDAY- AFTERNOON

It’s been a month since Scott was bit and had never asked for help during his first shift ( which to Stiles is both stupid and can be highly dangerous. He went through it before they left for the Searching Ceremony). Now he’s finally got a handle on shifting and his actual powers are being to come through. His True Alpha power. Before either of them knew it by the end of Monday they find that he can fully shift and smell when someone is lying. According to John True Alpha’s are extremely rare… The next few days should prove to be eventful before the Searching Ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I tried my best to describe this chapter from scott's pov but writing is hard. So what basically happens is scott becomes a true alpha from the 2nd chapter in the background and on Monday afternoon his true alpha powers are starting to come in which you'll see in up coming chapters ... I know its kinda rough but this was the best I could come up with... Promise to make it up to you guys later!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys could leave a comment or kudos that would be awesome! Need to know if there is anything I should fix or revise or if you guys want to see happen. Till Tomorrow ( ^M^)

WEDNESDAY

Yesterday Scott complained that everything and everyone smelled weird either too strong of emotion or something else entirely. From the moment we met after Scott had gotten bitten I could tell he was a werewolf. I waited for him to come and ask me for help or what he should when the full moon came but he didn’t so I just watched from afar to make sure he didn’t hurt anyone. 

Its insane though how a month ago Scott was bitten and my dad and I started to plan for the Searching Ceremony now me and Scott ,fresh with True Alpha fuel, are shopping for an outfit for the Searching Ceremony where I an Omega fox am going to put on a show of being a normal supernatural teen that isn’t a prince of a country.

“ What about a tux?” Scott questioned bringing Stiles from his train of thought. The first week of the Searching Ceremony is the most intense. It starts off with the Seeking where you meet a group of people the administrators think you will mate with then you get to meet everyone else. Thats when the supernatural actual start to look for a mate using their senses to weed out the ones they think are their True Mate.

True Mates though are just things of legend to most people now, now most parents would sell their kid to the highest bidder in hopes their other children can have a chance at surviving the following years. A True Mate though is supposed to be your ‘destined’ other half where they complete you in every way the other can. The whole mere process of True Mate is an old legend, from the imprinting down to the bonding bite. Its something Stiles himself will probably never have.

“I don’t know Scott I think a suit would look better on the both of us.”

“ I can’t decide man, I’m just so excited for the Seeking Ball they're gonna through at the end of the week.”

“Well at least you're happy I’m not even sure if I’ll go.”

“ What man at least look for someone while we’re here. I know I’m your backup man if you don’t meet anyone worth the title Stilinski after the first week but this could be your chance to find someone, I know you're not finding anyone doing dishes or laundry and hanging around the same people you’ve grown up with.”

“Wow what a heartfelt speech makes me feel so much better about the fact I’m an eighteen year old virgin.” Stiles whispered everything from eighteen to virgin. It would kill him to let anyone know that. 

“ Sorry I’m not trying to rub in the what me and Allison had but I just think you should look for someone seriously. Besides no one knows who you are or from what House you hail from you could find someone that loves you for you.”

“ Fine but you’ve gotta look to I can’t stand you being sad about Allison anymore.”

“ Deal man”

They finish their shopping and start to head back to the hotel room they’re sharing. When they see the all black cars driving down the road every fiber that is made up of Stiles scream the fact that the Hales have arrived. After the car disappears from turning a corner Stiles and Scott run back to the hotel lobby only to be meeted by Chris Argent the head of security while they are in Beacon Hills. Before Scott or Stiles gets a chance to say anything Chris immediately informs them that Scott is to go everywhere with Stiles and their both to carry cell phones and a tracking device that will be planted in their shoes. 

“ I’d rather you both carry wolfsbane but considering if you two do something wrong you guys could end up killing each other. And don’t worry about the Searching Ceremony your dad is going to talk to the king and queen to ensure that the Hales stick to their territory and we will stick to ours. ”

“With the arrival of the Hales it finally feels like the Searching Ceremony is finally starting to begin.” Stiles commented he could already feel the sense of doom awaiting while they stayed in their room for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Derek, while we are in the Martin's lands we have to stay within our territory.  That means if someone insults you and they're on stilinski territory if you go over the boundary they can do whatever they see fit to punish you if you hurt one of theirs. I'm not saying that I won't try to get you back, but those stilinski's are looking for a reason to kill one of my children and all of you guys are too important to me.  So please don't let your ego be the death of you."

"Sure mom."

" NO! Not just ' sure mom 'we'll be in a foreign country from our own, with our enemy literally right around every corner." Talia sighed." I'm serious here Derek, I’m worried about you. You sleep with anything that walks, you barely see your family, and you do god knows what else with you do Peter to serve the pack. Look I know you haven’t been the same since-,” Derek glares at his mother showing his red eyes for a second, “ But you can’t keep this up anymore. I want you to try and find someone. I know in the past I let you do whatever to your hearts content, but not any more. Do you understand?”

“ Yes mom.” Derek said with as much weight in his voice as those two words were uttered.

“Thank you.”

“ So tell me more about our territory, what’s ours exactly?” Derek questioned trying to change the topic to something that wasn’t about him.

Talia sign pained to even mention what she was about to say, “ Well for starters, while both Hales and Stilinski’s are in their lands and we have a three block rang of territory from our hotels. Everything else is the Martins if we kill one of them or they kill one of us while on Martin's land we or they will have to forfeit the rights of protection over the murder and will be murdered themselves.” Talia paused.

“Cause murder a murder won’t cause tensions to fly at all.”

“ It’s to make you think before you act, which you have a problem of considering your history.” Talia took another breath before continuing, “ Besides that point wasn’t exactly negotiable, both the Martins and Stilinski’s were in favor of that law. God seeing those two taking the same side just made me-” Talia let a growl slide from her lips. “ That pompous King John got there a week before us and already started getting cozy with Queen Martin. Using his child to close to her, what a cunning sneaky little fox-”

“ King John has a child? I though Queen Claudia died with her child?” Derek questioned again.

“ Appears that he hide the child up until now because he didn’t want any unwanted reason for us to suspect him being weak. That man's secrets have secrets. Now I have to worry about some kid taking over his country, at least before I had looked forward to the King dying and the rest of his Kingdom crumbling along with his death. Now the thought some kid will take his place and this war will continue even longer.”Talia slammed her hand against the steering wheel just lightly enough not to break it, “ And to make matters even worse no one has the slightest idea of what the child looks like or how old or of even what gender it is. That bastard apparently has many many children in his castle.” Talia finished with a growl

“Mom you're getting off topic.” As Derek spoke she roused from her anger.

“Anyways it's a simple ‘you stay on your side we stay on our side’ with the exception of the Martins land being neutral territory. Both King John and I had to negotiate with Queen Martin watching over us like we were children and then shake hands to solidify the Peace Treaty and that’s it really” Derek stifles a giggle from the mental image of his mom having to shake hand with the man she hates most.

“ Go ahead laugh it up,” at that Derek let out a howl of laughter, “at least you're better than Laura she couldn’t stop smiling after we turned to leave.” Talia finishes with a smiles at the fact her son is laughing, it feels like a lifetime since she last heard it.

 

* * *

They arrived at their hotel with Laura, Cora, Malia, Boyd and Max waiting for them upon arrival. Though Boyd wasn't family he was pack and one of the family's most trusted guards, his family though was poor and wanted him to find happiness just like the other Hales. He was also there to monitor all of the Hales to make sure they stayed away and out of trouble with the Stilinski's. Derek's other younger brothers were at home with Peter and Charlotte on account of they were too young to participate. Everyone but Derek seems ready to go to the Seeking Ceremony. They waited for him to change into proper yet casual clothes that made the five of them stunning. Talia along with her most trusted guards walked the five of them to the Beacon Hills High school where the Searching Ceremony was being held this year.

A huge group of people were gathered in the school’s gym were Queen Martin was giving her annual speech of how now's not the time to for fighting but peace and love, that she wishes we all find our True Mate. Which is a load of bullshit my mother cares for all of her children and wants them to find happiness but after what's happened to my father and the last person that I thought was my mate there’s no way anyone could love someone like me.

The speech only lasted a few minutes before everyone was shuffling to their assigned rooms. Derek's room was filled with women. He hadn’t touched a single information form leaving his mother to fill them out. He chuckled to himself in amusement of his mother’s action. She obviously wanted him to repopulate the pack. Everyone smelled desperate and keening for Derek in ways that weren’t pure. He could tell that all of them just wanted to either fuck him or get the bite to serve themselves. It wasn’t until twenty minutes went by that things began to get interesting.

 **  
** A young man with a delicious scent barreled through the doors wide eyed. The scent was faint but none the less made Dereks mouth water, he couldn't place it but this scent called to Derek on an instinctual level. Derek was across the room from him but even without this werewolf senses he could tell that he was shocked and that this wasn’t his room. The young man’s face blanched red before he dashed out before anyone could say anything. More than anything Derek wanted to run after him, get to know him, stare at his face. He left the blond he was talking to in favor of walking to the door as fast as he could. With every step he could feel something inside him thaw something that both he and his wolf desperately sought out to find. The women in his room though couldn’t take a hit and with every one that stopped him to talk he grew in patient. By the time he got to the door and scanned the hallway he got a glimpse of the man slipping into his room. Before he could follow though his mother was barking at him to gel back inside and commenting on it was a good idea that Laura told her to check up on him. In the back of his mind he made a two promises the first would be to strangle Laura after second to go straight to the man's room right after he was done to demand his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the kudos! Lets me know that you guys appreciate the updates. Keep sending the love and I'll be sure to keep uploading at least twice a week.


	7. Chapter 7

“ Come on Stiles we’re gonna be late.”

Yesterday had been torture for Stiles, he sat in his room by himself with Scott working with Parrish and Chris Argent to work on a security detail for Stiles during the Searching Ceremony. Thought this morning before anyone woke up or was still awake Stiles went for a run in the woods. It began to become routine with lacrosse practice, now though it was an adventure in a new land with a family they’ve been at war within the same town, Stiles could feel the adrenaline pump and coarse through his veins, feeling free for the first time they had arrived. In the end they decided to have Scott, Parrish, Erica, Isaac and Stiles in one big group to have all of their scents mix together so no one, wolf or otherwise could tell who was John’s child. Out of all four they wouldn’t believe anyone would ever suspect poor skinny defenseless omega Stiles to be his son. Sure he had muscle and his looks weren’t that bad, Stiles thought, but no one in a million years would pick him to be the son of a strong ruthless of King John. 

Erica and Isaac were common Beta maid and servant, thought Isaac was supposed to be Stiles servant he was never treated like one. If anything the two worked together with Erica and Scott to elude any wandering eyes in the shadows from suspecting Stiles was the true prince. Over the years the four of them had come to love each other like siblings. Thought they had to split up at the beginning of the week. After Stiles mother had died and Stiles himself disappearing and getting bitten by most likely the same thing that bit Scott, John had been excessively protective of Stiles and always made sure he was nearby no matter where they were. 

With the arrival of the Hales Stiles father hadn't been around been around at all Wednesday or Thursday to make sure Stiles scent didn’t linger on him when he meet with Alpha Hale. Stiles wouldn’t be permitted to so much as hug his father till after the first week. After the first week they would decide whether or not Stiles wanted to continue with the farce of being engaged with Scott or not.

Now thought Scott was dragging him along to the front entrance of Beacon Hills High school. Stiles couldn’t help rambling about how there was no way either of them were going to find mates, that Isaac or Erica had better chances of finding mates then the both of them combined. The four of them just gave Stiles a look of pity and kept walk towards the entrance until they heard a verbal lashing going on behind then.

“Seriously Derek you should just accept your fate and enjoy the vacation.” said a tall brunet. “But you seriously should’ve known mom would of come after you.”

“ Laura I don’t think you're helping.” other women mumbled strikingly similar but quiet younger.

“ I think the six of you should get your asses in there before I decide to maul one one you!” A woman practically shouted. There was no doubt in anyones mind that was listening, that she was clearly the Alpha of their group.

Stiles could quiet tear his gaze of off the one of the men thought. He was dressed as if he came off of a magazine, like he was a ‘bad boy’ model. He had the whole image, dark leather jacket, dark v-neck shirt, even dark colored jeans, the man looked more ready to ride a motorcycle than to go to the Searching Ceremony. Stiles could feel Scott saying something but didn’t bother to move, even though he kept pulling. “ Who are they?”

Scott slung an arm around Stiles shoulder and used his werewolf strength to pull him towards the building with Isaac, Erica, and Parrish on their heels. “That’s the Hale kingdoms queen and all of her eligible children within her pack.” 

“Stiles from now on you are to always be with one of the four of us” Parrish declared. They calmly walked to the gym trying not to draw attention to themselves. They listened to queen Martin’s speech about how she wishes we all find are True Mate. Across the room Stiles kept glancing over to the group of Hales. Especially from one in particular. His beard looked as if it was done by a professional, face and body as if it had been chiseled by all of the best artist in history. Though none of his muscles were showing Stiles imagination got the best of him every time the man’s muscles moved or stretched the fabric of his shirt.

Stiles and Scott hadn’t listen to a word that queen Martin had said. Luckily, Parrish had and knew exactly where to go and who was in which room. Though since they hadn’t paid attention he had to escort them to their rooms. Scott's room was closest to the gym, so they headed there first. The five of them broke apart there since Isaac and Erica’s room’s were on the other side of the campus. Before they splat up the five agreed to meet up at the entrance they came from.

“ Scott your in room 11 on the ground floor. Me and Stiles will be in the room right above yours, so if you smell or notice anything weird page me and follow them. Stiles after we drop off Scott we’re going to have to run to make it to your room in time, we are in room 23.” Parrish command, just before they got to Scott’s room continued saying, “ There are going to be other people in your guys’ rooms so be careful when eating, drinking or talking to someone that’s acting weird or is giving you a sense of mistrust.”

“ But other than that it's all about having fun right?” Stiles commented in the most literal voice he had.

“ Look Stiles I’m on orders from your dad, if something happens to you we will all be devastated.” Parrish turned to look Stiles in the eye. He was happy to be of service to the king but sometime he couldn’t tell whether Stiles was being serious or sarcastic and this was one of those time. No matter what time of day he always made sure Stiles was wanted in the packs eyes, no matter how many hoops they had to jump through to keep Stiles identity a mystery.

Before Parrish knew what was happening Stiles bolted down the corridor. “ What are you doing?!” He shouted.

“Exactly what you told me!” Stiles shouted back just before turning the corner.

Parrish turned to look at scott and noticed the 11 right next to Scott’s confused face. Before Scott could ask Parrish what Stiles ment, Parrish too dashed down the corridor. Stiles was too far ahead and lost in a sea of people trying to make it to their rooms. Parrish finally got sight of him at the top of the stair case by the time he reached the top though he had lost Stiles again. 

 

Parrish took a few steps forward scanning the corridor and door ways, it took a few seconds but he finally caught sight of Stiles entering the wrong room. Parrish dashed over to the door and peeked inside to see Stiles back at the door hand jerking the door knob. Finally Parrish opened the door and pulled Stiles into the hall. Parrish didn’t even say anything just looked at Stiles and pulled them to their room in an iron tight grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you that are still reading and leaving kudos it helps a lot! keep sending the love and next chapter will be extra special.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bum-ba-dua-dum ... little longer than usual chapter!

Stiles didn’t want to talk about himself with Parrish and Scott seeing the fact that he could escape for five minutes was worth running. Stiles hoped that with people still in the halls when they were supposed to be in their rooms was enough to lose Parrish. The stairs to the second floor would’ve slowed him down if he didn’t go for a run earlier that morning in prep for lacrosse next season. Stiles glanced down the staircase to see Parrish starting up the stairs. 

The hall was beginning to thin out he remembered that he needed to be in room 23 the numbering wasn’t like the numbering downstairs though. Throught the mess of people saw the beginning of the 2 that he thought was his room and darted straight for it hopping to beat Parrish before he got reprimanded. When he entered the room thought it was filled with women that looked as if he had killed their chances at finding happiness and when he turned his head to leave it wasn’t surprising to find out why. It was the same man he saw before entering the gym, the man that he could undress with his eyes, the man that could be a god among kings. A Hale.

Feeling trapped and in obvious displacement Stiles backed away from the women as if they were a pack of coyotes ready to attack. He could feel anxiety and embarrassment settle like a stone in his stomach. Stiles could feel the door against his back but every time his hand tried to grip at the handle it was like using a mound of noodles for a hand. He might as well have used his mouth to open the damn thing, he would’ve felt a lot less embarrassed. Before he knew it he was hauled into the hall with a tense looking Parrish glaring down at him.

Parrish didn’t say anything though as they headed down and across the hall to room 23. When Stiles looked at what room he had gone into apparently it was room 20. He thought Parrish would lecture him about how idiotic he was for running off and going in to the enemy's room but he didn’t. All he said was, “I’ll be watching you so if anything happens I’ll know right away.” as they entered the room.

“You're one kinky bastard you know that Parrish?”

“Jesus Stiles would you quit making everything a joke?”

"Kinda hard when you make it so easy."

Neither of them dared to say another word, they both knew Stiles would be the winner no matter what twists or turns the conversation took. It was something that Parrish learned over the years when he first joined the Stilinski’s guard, Stiles will always win in a game of wits. Without any further conversation they began to talk to the other men and women in the room. There were so many other people attending that they grouped people in rooms that they thought were compatible. That’s how he ended up talking to this guy named Danny and Greenberg. The three of them didn’t know what to do exactly besides to stand in the corner awkwardly and make small talk until the Gathering.

The Gathering would take pace in the gym after each meeting, it was were if anyone saw someone that sparked their interest from afar so they could talk to them. there was only one person in Stiles mind that sparked his interest and apparently he was the enemy so in actuality there was no one. I’ll probably stay for an hour or two chatting with the locals and ask Parrish to take me home. Stiles thought to himself, he knew no one would pay much attention to him. After all who would want some skinny defenseless Omega as a mate? 

The people in his room were nice, nice to the point that the hours slipped by; but no one was someone that he could call even more than buddy or pal, some he could see as a friend but not many. Before he knew it Parrish was pulling him out the door and down the staircase. On any other given day Stiles would question why they left early and where they were going. He knew though that if he asked Parrish would just ignore him and keep dragging him. They didn’t make it two steps down the stairs before a bell rang and a sea of people swarmed to the stairs. Before anyone could make it to the stairs they were already half way down. At the foot of the stairs Scott was waiting for them.

As the three of them walked back to the gym, they talked about the people in their groups. How who was nice, people that were weird compared to the people that could probably kill one of them. Stiles didn’t think anyone in his group of people would kill him but then again after the incident when they first got there who could he really trust? Isaac and Erica were waiting at the entrance just like Parrish told them to. More and more people began to flood into the gym with every passing second.

The gym had sparkling lights, a pinkish hue tint around the whole room to the point you’d have to try to notice. There was food, drinks, and music being played softly to get everyone ready to mingle. Stiles looked around the gym and was overwhelmed by how many good looking people were attending this year. Stiles went to walk to the table holding the vast majority of food to notice Scott was following him. “Can I help you?”

“ Just thought I’d grab some food.”

“ Dude that was the biggest lie I’ve ever hear. You don’t have to follow me. It’s not like I’m five feet away.” 

“ But Parrish said-”

“ Fuck what Parrish said and have fun your not gonna meet anyone with you tailing me.”

“ Ok but if you need any help or if anything goes wrong I’ll be scenting you to make sure you’re fine.”

“Ok now go meet someone special.” stiles finished with a smile.

On his way to the way to the table carrying delectable smelling food he was stopped again this time by Greenberg wanting to talk some more. Stiles like him but he had the most odd or complicated way of talking that at the moment made Stiles just kinda want to punch him in the face. Fifteen minutes into the conversation and Stiles couldn’t think of a reason to excuse himself so he finally started to walk away hoping Greenberg would catch on and stop talking. Greenberg thought just followed him to the table. Once there Stiles spotted Danny, “ You know who's really hot and I mean like supernova hot? Danny ,I bet you two would be great together.”

“I don’t know he seems out of my league.”

“ No, no I know for a fact that he’s into you.”

“ Really how do you know?” 

“ Well for starters he’s staring at your ass right as we speak.” Greenberg turned around to catch a bashful looking Danny turning to talk to someone else. “Dude you should go for it.”

And without further adou Greenberg was gone. He wasn’t left alone for more than five minutes before someone else came to talk about how they were rich and could make Stiles happy. There was two things wrong with everyone that approached him one was they all thought he was unhappy with his life when really he was unhappy with the fact two everyone was assuming he was unhappy. Stiles wanted nothing more than to get drunk off his ass and/ or make an escape. He left the woman he was talking to promising her to get them drinks.

When he made it to the table with what looked to be punch he turned to see that the woman already had another man she was talking to with a drink in her hand already. Stiles decided to have two drinks after all one was supposed to be for the lady. After poring and chugging the first drink when he went to pour the himself a second someone said, “ Better be careful there’s alcohol in that.”

Stiles almost dropped the cup and its red contents. When he looked up to see who it was he saw the beautiful man peering down at him. Stiles looked around him, wide eyed to see Parrish a few feet away and Scott with Isaac and Erica looking at him like he was in the process of being mauled. When Stiles turned back to look at the man he had a amused look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the love! (/// ^ M ^ ///) Please continue to send kudos and comments my way.... Also would love to know what you guys will think will happen or if there's anything you guys want to see.


	9. Chapter 9

Every minute Derek spent in his room filled with shrewd women he could feel a question bubble in his mind. What’s his name? Where is he from? Why is he at the Searching Ceremony? How can I make him mine? All of these thoughts flew through his mind feigning interest in the women that tried to talk with him. Minutes felt like hours, and the three hours felt like days. Derek was constantly looking at the clock waiting for it to tell him he could be released and start his search for that man.

When the clock finally told him the time was almost near he started his retreat for the door. As the time shortened though more and more women demanded his attention the way he desired to find that man. He turned to look at the clock one last time and all he could see was it shouting back at him “ GO!” That was all he needed before he threw himself in to the hall with a sea of other people already filling the hall. Derek’s eyes scanned the hall, he felt like he was playing ‘Where’s waldo?’ with a gorgeous man to be his prize and the time to find him slipping. He spotted ‘him’ through the the crowd of people on the stairs with another man holding his arm.

Derek felt something in him break when he saw the two looking at each other and at the same time something knew they weren’t together. Derek dazed from the site of them couldn’t feel himself walking towards them. In a blink of an eye and a wave of people they were gone. Derek lurched forward, he was following ‘his’ scent it was faint mixed with other scent. When he got to the end of the staircase he couldn’t smell it anymore. Everyone was everywhere, he caught sight of ‘him’ though at the exit heading towards the gym. Before ‘he’ disappeared out of the hall he saw there was another man with ‘him’ and the man in the staircase.

Before Derek could take another step he smelled Laura approaching him and his anger flared at the sight of her. Glaring down at her, she acted as if everything was fine and was as relaxed as she felt. “ So how did your room treat you?” ,she asked feigning innocence.

“ You are such an ass sometimes you know that. I was really close to meeting someone and because you told mom to check up on me like I was some five year old they got away.” Derek glared. 

Laura started to walk away Derek followed while she talked. “I don’t see what the big deal is Derek of recent years after what happened with Kate you have been a five year old AND might I remind you YOU haven’t exactly had any meaningful or long lasting relationships with men. So me and mom thought you’d do better with women then a mix. Besides just find them in the gym and sweep them off there feet like you usually do. No one you’ve ever really come across has ever said ‘no’. I mean before the war you could’ve been an actor, model, you name it and you can have it. I mean that is what us Alpha’s do don’t we.” she finished with a smile.

Before he had a chance to say another word Malia and Cora started towards them. Derek loved the both of them but he knew that the both of them would tease him to no end if they found out that he actually wanted someone. Derek was actually surprised to hear that Laura wasn’t asking him with endless questions. Derek decide to just be happy they weren’t questioning him, but knew Laura would question him later.

Laura, Malia, Cora, Boyd, and Max had meet many people but none of them found that someone special. The five of them were hoping the Gathering would provide a more interesting meetings than the ones they had previously. The moment Derek set foot in the gym he set on a quest to find the man. Derek slid away from his group without any of them noticing and when they did all of them were busy entertaining someone. It only took him five minute to see that the man was surrounded by four other people that looked more beautiful than Derek felt.

Slowly, before Derek had taken his eye off of ‘him’, the man began to melt away from the crowd of four and into the sea of people. Sooner than Derek could even breath there were people heading towards ‘him’. Derek searched the room and noticed that at least half of the room had it’s attention on what he wanted. There was an abundance of arousal in the air and he felt his fangs come out at everyone's gaze on ‘him’. Derek felt something within himself crumple at the realization of this. He wanted to run to ‘his’ side pick him up and run away into the woods with him so only he could look.

Derek looked back at ‘him’ and noticed that ‘he’ kept looking at the punch table. Derek made it his mission to be there when he got there. It seemed though that some people made it their mission to stop him. By the third person that stopped him he finally just snarled ‘I have to go’ before he kept heading towards the table. ‘He’ got there first though Derek was only two minutes behind. Derek tried to think of something clever, something funny, anything to make ‘him’ want to talk to him, but how did you do that? Derek saw ‘him’ chug a full glass of half punch and half vodka and winced at how fast ‘he’ was trying to drink.

“You know there’s alcohol in that right?” Derek wanted to slap himself as hard as he could at how much of a prat he sounded. ‘He’ looked around and seemed confused that Derek was talking to ‘him’. Derek smiled maybe he could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guy for leaving comments and kudos it really inspires me to write more often keep commenting and leaving kudos or even tell me what you guys wanna see happened and I'll keep updating twice a week.  
> Thanks ( ~^M^~ )


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose ready for a lusty Derek?

“ Well that’s a relief have you meet some of the people here? I’m mean some of them are fantastic, but others… man I thought I was desperate.”

Derek felt ecstatic and anxious all at the same time he had to be careful with his words, he didn’t want to be one of those people that were desperate. He already knew he was just to get ‘him’ talking to him now that he was, what was Derek supposed to say to make him ‘fantastic’. 'His' scent was warm and sensational like drinking apple cider in the snow, or autumn air flow around you as you leave school. Derek got lost in the warmth and closeness of the man before him.

“You want some?” He said holding a cup full of punch, bringing Derek from his thoughts. Derek took it immediately, being a werewolf means that you can’t get drunk but drank it nonetheless. “ How’s your time been?”

“Uh … well… I mean…” Derek looked around trying to find the right words.

“Are you always this articulate?” Derek blush furiously.

“Well it’s hard when someone like you puts me on the spot.”

“ Relax just trying to start conversation.” ‘His’ scent was relaxed and filled Derek’s nose, Derek could stay talking with ‘him’ all day if he could smell ‘his’ scent.

“ Tell me what’s your name?”

‘He’ began to speak then a man came beside him. Derek couldn’t tell he was a wolf until he was right in front of Derek. When the other man was in front of him Derek could tell that not only was he a wolf but he was a True Alpha. Derek’s wolf snarled at his scent and wanted to keep ‘him’ to himself, but Derek kept a calm face, he didn’t want to scare ‘him’ off.

The other man had a hand on ‘his’ arm it wasn't forceful or threatening, but at the mere sight Derek’s wolf had almost lost it and took over Derek's body. The other man whispered something into his ear, and never before had Derek felt so disconnected with his wolf. “... arrish says it’s time to go.”

‘He’ straightened up and looked the other man in the face before turning to Derek. “ I’m sorry but it seem I have to go.” ‘He’ finished with a smile and turned to leave. Before anyone could take a step Derek gripped ‘his’ wrist lightly enough to hold ‘him’ but not to hurt ‘him’. The other man growled at Derek and Derek let his eyes flash red before gaining his composure.

“Will I see you again?” Derek half pleaded and the other half questioned.

“ I don’t know but if we do I'll tell you anything you want.” ‘He’ smiled.

The two turned to leave and met up with three other people at the exit. Derek wasn’t sure how but he knew somewhere deep inside he would meet ‘him’ again. Whether it was tomorrow or next week he would meet him again. The rest of the night passed by slowly, he didn’t get a chance to leave until Laura and the rest were ready. He didn’t leave mainly because a majority of the gym’s audience questioned and persisted him to no end, if they didn't he would’ve followed 'him' the second ‘he’ left his sight. That night something happened to Derek, something he wouldn’t tell his mother or sister, no one.

 

* * *

 

 

Soft sheets wrapped around him, he felt lethargic and slightly aroused in the dark hotel room with only one lamp light on to see any thing. A warm hand grazed over his skin, over the ridges of his back till he turned on his back to find that the hand was now exploring his chest. When he opened his eyes 'he’ was there. Before either could speak Derek kissed ‘him’ madly exploring his mouth like 'he’ explored his torso. The kiss was sweet and dominating as Derek covered 'his' body with his own. It didn’t take long before ‘his’ hand were in his hair and ‘he’ was grinding his body up towards his.

Derek ground down towards ‘him’, his hands on a quest all on their own to explore 'his' body. Every graze, rub or touch set fire to his skin. His erection began to press against ‘him’ and Derek could already feel himself blush so hard that he was burning. Derek pulled up from kissing the life out of 'him' and took a second to look between their bodies. Derek saw that not only was he in his boxers with a full blown erection but so was ‘he’. ‘He’ was blushing furiously in 'his' boxers with a tent pitched so high Derek couldn’t look away. ‘His’ body was creamy splattered with moles everywhere Derek wanted to explore.

‘He’ grunted pulling Derek's attention back to his face, “ Are you gonna continue or should I take a picture for you?”

That was all he needed before Derek started to kiss ‘his’ neck, following the trail of moles he had saw. No matter how much time he had with ‘him’ it would never be enough. So he decided pull the both of them out of their boxers and to take them both in his hand and began to pull the both of them as fast as he could while he kissed 'his' body. Moans and groaning bubbled out of 'him' and never before had Derek heard such a beautiful sound. His head was heavy with lust, when he began to feel a hand cup the back of his head and a wet hand joined his pulling just as madly, if not more.

Derek could feel himself building towards orgasm with every second ‘his’ hand was on him. Derek could almost cry when felt pleasure run from the bottom of is spine all the way to the top of his head and warm every part of him as he closed his eyes. He could feel that his eyes were burning and he knew that he must of been partially shifted. The dark room was now sunlit within every crack of the room as he opened his eyes. Derek was holding himself without any trace of ‘him’ in the room. Derek curled in on himself as he realized that every touch had been all a dream. Desperation settled in under his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the kudos! Lets me know that you guys appreciate the updates. Keep sending the love and I'll be sure to keep uploading at least twice a week.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as the five of them left the gym and had made it safely to the Stilinski border Stiles had become a sort of expert on the man that decided to approach him in the gym. His name was Derek Hale. A man with a reputation almost as big as the man himself. He was second in line to become Alpha and king Moon Bay. He was a cut throat knight whose reputation followed him everywhere from the battle field to the bedroom to the man’s stoic grunts when he talked to people.

The man could be classified as lethal his reputation on the battlefield had been one of the bloodiest Stiles had heard in a while. He was said to cut through any opponent with swift accuracy no battle is said to lasted longer than ten minutes. Three years ago it was said that if you were to cross paths with him that it was to challenge death itself.

As for the bedroom he was said to be passionate at first but nothing was said to every last long and that he was destined to be alone forever. That he was good for a toss in the sheets but not much else. For some unfathomable reason HE decided to approach Stiles. Stiles didn’t know what to make of any of it. He knew that he was part of the Hale pack and that he would never see him, especially when they were in the gym talking. The man was hot but there was no sense in taking anything seriously if he was never gonna see him again.

When Stiles went to sleep that night, Scott and Parrish made plans to keep him safe throughout the rest of the week with his dad. Before Stiles even had a chance to say anything to Parrish, he had already told his dad how Derek Hale had approached Stiles on the first day. Now his dad seemed to be on a mission to keep his son safe. 

Stiles was expecting a deep sleep when he closed his eye’s not ‘THAT’. He remembers that when he opened his eyes he was in a some foreign room. He could remember how it felt, he didn’t know how he ended up in the room but remembered that he couldn’t really care because he was naked in bed with Derek Hale. Stiles remembered chalking it up to being one of his dreams and did as he pleased. He remembered how warm he was but now with every passing moment the feeling was fleeting away with any trace of sleep.

Stiles tried to go back tried to close his eyes and go back, cause now he was left feeling empty. Some part of him want to see his dream become reality. He knows thought that ‘THAT’ would never happen though. 'The man looked like a god, there’s no way he’d look at me like that especially since hes probably not even into men.'stiles thought. Stiles could remember all of the beautiful women in his room and how they looked at him. Stiles could feel something in his chest crumble he was just having a hard time deciding if whether or not it was his heart or his hope. At the moment it felt like both.

“Jesus man, I don’t want to know what you were dreaming about but it must’ve been a good dream to get you this amped.” Scott said sliding the curtains of their room open to welcome the sunshine into their dull room.

“ Dude it was the best.” Stiles says still groggy, “ Why couldn’t’ve you just let sleep for like five more minutes?”

“ Well your dad wants to see you.” Scott grimaced.

“Well shit that can’t be good.”

“He’s waiting with breakfast in his room.”

Stiles forgoes getting dressed and heads to his dad’s room. He’s eating breakfast at a small table in the corner of the room. His dad is calm cutting his pancakes and sipping his coffee, completely relaxed. Stiles automatically knew that there was a long conversation ahead of him. “Son have a seat.”

Stiles sat and started to eat a stack of pancakes across from his father, “So what’s this about?”

His dad sighed, “ Well I’ve come to a decision son. Since Derek Hale had approached you in front of four of our people on the first day, I fear that he may know who you are and may try to hurt you. So instead of staying for the month that we planned I was think that we leave the week after the ball and announce you and Scott as engaged to the court. Then return the week of the Marking for Scott to mark you.”

Fury swarmed through Stiles faster than he thought it could. “ That makes no sense for all we know he could’ve approached me thinking I was stupid and didn’t know what I was doing. Also there's no reason for Scott to have to mark me. Just because we will be faking an engagement doesn’t mean he has to mark me.”

“ Son I don’t know what you want me to do but we have to do something about this. If they figure out who you are I don’t want anymore assassins coming after you. So until we leave Scott or Parrish are to be by your side constantly at the ceremony or in public. If I hear that Derek or any of the other Hales have approached you again I will not hesitate to take you back home.”

“How is any of this my fault I didn’t approach him ,I hardly spoke to him, why am I being punished for something I didn’t even do?”

“ I never said you were being punished or that any of this was your fault I am just worried that those animals will figure out who you are and will try to hurt me through you and you more than definitely don’t deserve that. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel like I was putting the blame on you but I’m just trying to protect you, I want you to find someone, I do but not if your life is gonna be in danger. You're all that I have left after you mother.”

Stiles sighed and the way his father's voice trembled at the mention of his mom and just accepted his father's plans for now. Stiles knew though he would have to figure out that there had to be away for him to stay longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guy for leaving comments and kudos it really inspires me to write more often keep commenting and leaving kudos or even tell me what you guys wanna see happened and I'll keep updating twice a week.  
> Thanks ( ~^M^~ )


	12. Chapter 12

Difficult would be the most simple way to describe the past two days after I’d met ‘him’. After we had spent time in the rooms we were assigned everyone one would go to the gym afterwards. You’d think it would be easy to pull ‘him’ aside and strike up a conversation again. It turns out at this rate Derek might never get a chance to talk to ‘him’. The day after meeting ‘him’ Derek got to the school early to see if they could talk or hang or just… in all honesty he wasn’t sure how to get his attention. As soon as ‘he’ arrive though before Derek could get a chance to talk to ‘him’, ‘he’ was with a group of people talking. 

Usually Derek would have no problem going up to someone and making a fool out of himself or if they all thought he was an asshole. This was different though this was a group of ‘his’ friends, ‘he’ cared about what they thought and more than likely took their advice. If Derek didn’t make a good impression or seemed like too much of a jerk around ‘his’ friends any chance he had could be shot to hell before he even had a chance to win ‘him’ over, and that was something he was by no means going to do to himself before he could even have a chance. 

At the Gathering it was the pretty much the same ‘he’ was always accompanied by the True Alpha or a tall stern looking man, Derek could’ve sworn he’s seen him somewhere but couldn’t place exactly where. It wasn’t until the day after that Derek’s chances of meeting him again were dissolving faster than he could materialize them. It was like they were two supernovas in the same room where half of the room gravitated to the Omega, the other half gravitated towards the Natural Alpha. The both of them were as rare as the other Omegas were said to be magical in ways not many could grasp or know what to do with. Where as Natural Alphas could full shift and were born with power. Most people had to kill an Alpha to get the power or the like the Alpha that was gravitating the Omega it was earned by working hard and earning it by yourself.

Today though, today was the last day before the ball tomorrow and Derek was determined to find away to talk to ‘him’ even if it meant that he would look like an ass. Derek was leaning on a wall trying to look comfortable while scooping the entrance to look for ‘him’. “Wow Der, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so uncomfortable while trying to look relaxed while trying to look for someone.” 

“What do you want Cora?” Derek said devoid of emotion. 

“ Just came to check out the show. Laura’s telling everyone, mom included, how you’ve got the hots for someone. Besides I think you mentally scared her with your passionate humping session with your bed two days ago.” Cora commented leaning against the wall next to Derek, facing him.

“First if you know then you should get out of here. An second if you mention that to anyone outside the family I will personally skin you alive.” 

“I wanna see who it is though. Besides I might be able to help.” 

“Really how?” Derek asked with sarcasm soaking his words. Before either one could speak Derek smelt that familiar scent and snapped his head towards the direction of its owner. There he was in a flannel shirt, jeans and a white t-shirt. The True Alpha and stern looking man were on either sides of ‘him’, this time though there were two new shadows on trailing them, two beta wolfs both with blond hair one male the other female. The four smirked at him almost as if saying you’ll never get close as we are to ‘him’. ‘Him’ though he actually smiled and waved at Derek, Derek could smell his scent thicken not with arousal but something else. Happiness. Derek felt warm all over. The five of them turned a corner and disappeared from his line of sight.

“ Der, your blushing,” Derek whipped his head back to Cora, “ and your right you totally don’t need my help. Good luck getting through the True Alpha and the soldier.” Cora turned to leave.

“What do you know?” Derek growled.

Cora turned her head to smile at her brother.

 

After agreeing to all of Cora’s terms and conditions, which where to be further discussed at a later time, there plan is set in motion. The two groups are on separate ends of the gym. One after another people started to crowd the two blond beta wolfs and the stern looking man. The omega and True Alpha were heading towards the food table, until the Alpha was approached by a girl with curled dark hair. The omega glanced at the two before heading to the table

The omega was by himself at the table with the alpha and the dark haired woman a few feet away. When he saw another straight dark haired woman heading straight to the Alpha and woman Derek kissed his sister and made his way towards the omega. He could feel everything he had felt for the past two days swell inside his chest. The anxiety of being rejected, the nervousness of saying the wrong thing, the sheer desire to mark ‘him’ as his own.

“We meet again.”

“ No doubt from your doing.” said the omega catching Derek completely off guard.

“ Why would you say that?”

“Because those four have been keeping anyone that ‘isn’t worthy of me’ at bay. They can be such assholes but they’re good people.”

Derek didn’t know what hurt worse the fact that he was thought of being unworthy of ‘him’ before they got to know him. Or the fact the he was right about the omega valuing the the four of those people.

“Also Alison hasn’t visited or so much as talked to Scott since they broke up. For her to go up to him willingly. I gotta say man you definitely went through some trouble to get to me.” All of the information made Derek's head spin out of control. One thing was for sure though Derek knew he was going to have to pay his sister dearly.

“I don’t suppose you’d come with me for a walk then would you?” Derek questioned with a grimace feeling immensely exposed.

“It depends where it is we’re going.”

“ No where too far from your Alpha.” Derek ducked his head chastising himself, his mouth burned from his words but they seemed to have worked because the next thing he feels is the omega looping his arm around Derek's. 

“In that case lead the way… Also he’s not my Alpha.” Derek’s eyes widen at the realization. Derek’s wolf was so pleased that it was running in circles inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guy for leaving comments and kudos it really inspires me to write more often keep commenting and leaving kudos or even tell me what you guys wanna see happened and I'll keep updating twice a week.  
> Thanks ( ~^M^~ )
> 
> Also I already have the next chapter held hostage, so if this gets five comments by the end of today it'll be uploaded by by tomorrow. Good Luck!


	13. Chapter 13

Derek truly and honestly doesn’t know how he got to this point. He didn't even think he’d be able to talk to the omega, he thought his sister was just full of shit like how she is most of the time. He never thought that Coras plan would actually work, much less that he’d be walking the school grounds with the omega. Now that he was he felt completely unprepared. He looked down at ‘him’ and his mind was wiped clean of any thoughts or questions he had. Before he had a chance to look away the omega stopped them and locked ‘his’ eyes with him.

“What is it?” Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of ‘his’ lips.

“ You're the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Derek said before he even knew that he was saying it. 

The omega chuckled at him. “Obviously you’ve never looked in a mirror because the same could be said about you.”

Derek blushed under ‘his’ gaze. There were no words that he could think of to describe how happy his wolf was that the omega thought he was attractive or that ‘he’ was please by his beauty. Derek’s confidence skyrocketed at ‘his’ words as well. “ You want to kiss me don’t you?”

The omegas words brought him from his thoughts. Derek's eyes snapped back to the omegas big amber eyes. “ I don’t suppose you’d let me would you?”

The omega seemed to ponder for a minute or two before turning his gaze to look pointedly at Derek with a smirk playing at his lips.“Maybe another time. That can be your consolation prize for another time if you can find me again. For now I promised you that I’d answer any question you’d ask.”

Derek’s spirit was destroyed and rebuilt within those few short sentences. Since seeing the omega in his dreams a few days ago all he could think about was how he needed to get his hands on him. Derek wouldn’t force or pressure him into doing anything even though his wolf was begging to drag the omega into the nearest room, hell right their would work, his wolf just wanted to be buried in the omega. Derek couldn’t take the thought of the omega hating him, to the point he’d rather not even open his mouth. The silence that filled the room between them seemed to go on for an awkward amount of time.

“Alright,” the omega sighed, “ What’s your name? Where are you from?”

Such simple answers were lost in Derek’s mind with excitement from the omega taking an interest in him. When Derek willed up the courage he started a lazy walking pace close next to the omega. “My name is Derek, though you can call me whatever you please. I hail from Moon Bay though I’m constantly moving around doing jobs for my family that are too far for them to deal with in person.”

“Well that sounds interesting. Tell me more what do you do exactly?”

“How about you tell me about yourself first?” Derek said with a smile and a glance at the omega’s way.

The omega smiled at him, “ There’s not much to mention.”

“Ok then what's the story between you and the True Alpha?”

“Well we met when we were five,Scott and I, his mother took care of mine when I was seven and might as well had been brothers by the time I was eight. He was always their for me. I can trust him with anything. The same goes for him to me. I’d trust him with my life.”

“ Guess I’ve got some competition then?” The omega’s laugh bellowed throughout the empty halls echoing to the alphas ears. God how Derek could listen to the sound for ages and never grow tired.

“The only competition you have is the one you create.”

“I take it no one’s sparked your interest here?”

“I can think of one or two.Though they’re well and thoroughly out of my league.” Derek scowled at the omega’s words. He wanted only him to fill the omega’s mind and heart. He wanted the omega to only look at him, the way Derek looked at ‘him’.

“ What about you? Has anyone sparked your interest yet?” The omega looked up at him through thick eye lashes. Derek’s heart jerked in his chest, he wanted to crowd the omega’s side and kiss him till there wasn’t any air left in their lungs or the omega only looked at him.

“There’s only you.” Derek’s voice came out hoarse and weak like he had been screaming. The omega blushed at Derek’s words unexpecting the honesty of his words. Lord knows Derek was praying to every god in existence that the omega couldn’t smell the arousal overwhelming him.

Derek fixed him with a hard stare and the omega stared right back not challenging but looking. Examining every piece of Derek’s face as Derek was examining the omega’s face. The doors to the gym clacked open to have the True Alpha’s scent fill the hall. The scent might as well have been acid to his nose, dampening any arousal Derek had had.

“Hey Parrish say’s it's time to go.” The Alpha shouted down the hall. Neither Derek or the omega moved to look at the Alpha, Scott.

“Tell him I’ll be there in just one minute.” The omega called still holding Derek’s gaze. The Alpha disappeared behind the door.  
“ Well then mister Hale I do believe that is my que to be on my way.” Derek’s hand shot out to hold the omega’s wrist before the omega had moved. 

“ Will I see you tomorrow at the Ball?”

“ You found me once I have faith you can do it again.” The omega said with a smile before turning to walk to the gym's door. Derek was left in the hall feeling aroused happy and anticipating for tomorrow to come. Derek knew somewhere in his heart he would find the omega tomorrow, and swelled knowing the omega knew he would be looking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guy for leaving comments and kudos it really inspires me to write more often keep commenting and leaving kudos or even tell me what you guys wanna see happened and I'll keep updating twice a week.  
> Thanks ( ~^M^~ )


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHH!! Sorry I know I said that there may be dome dancing this chapter but I thought this chapter should've came first. Also this one was kinda hard to writ unlike my other chapters but I promise to make the next two worth it!!

The past two days were some of the most boring, anticipating, and amusing days he’s had in a while. He'd always catch Derek glancing at a him just before the Alpha would turn his head, to play dumb, that he wasn’t looking at Stiles. He’d try his hardest not to laugh but sometime he couldn’t help himself. For a lethal killer that could slay twenty people without breaking a sweat the guy reminded Stiles of a high school girl with a crush. Though the same thing could be said about Stiles. Parrish often asked him what he was smiling about or why he was blushing, would often show Parrish someone that was checking him out and that he should go for it.

Parrish would say, “ I'm here to protect you not to flirt with people I hardly know.” 

To which Stiles would say, “Then how the fuck am I supposed to meet anyone if you're always hovering over me like I’m the last piece of cake.”

After half way through the second day of Derek looking from afar, Parrish finally gave in and started to let Stiles distance himself from the group. Parrish underestimated Derek’s persistence though, considering that a group of people had swarmed his group the moment he and Scott went for the food. Then seconds later Alison appears wanting to talk to Scott alone? Once was weird twice was suspicious and now third with Derek Hale appearing out of no where? This was definitely a pattern.

When Stiles saw him earlier that morning in the hall was the first time he’d seen the man so close and didn’t try to avoid eye contact. Before Stiles could even think about what to do his body decided to smile and wave at the man. Now though Stiles couldn’t help but think that the man was up to something. So when Derek offered to take a walk with him Stiles saw it as a perfect opportunity to interrogate the man and what he was planning on doing to Stiles.

When he saw the man stumble for words and clearly distraught about how to ask a question Stiles heart melted. So Stiles questioned him instead. Just because the man was acting adorable didn’t mean he had a sinister plan in mind for him. Stiles wasn’t quick to forget that last week he had been attacked, that just before he was out of hearing distance that the assassin had dropped the name Hale.

Stiles had every reason not to trust the man before him but couldn’t help himself when he saw how hard he had been trying for the past few day. When Scott told him that it was time to go, every part of him shouted to go back to the wolf the moment he stepped away. When he felt Derek’s hand cup around him wrist he felt instantly better knowing the wolf didn’t want him to leave, instead of feel threatened like he would’ve if it was anyone else.

That night was similar to the one right after he had meet Derek. He remember being next to the wolf when warm sheet and body surrounded. He remembered a warm hand running over his neck, chest and even lower exploring his body.

He remembered each caress feel better and better with each movement. He remembered how hot the wolf was, he remembered looking into his eyes before bringing Derek’s lips to his own, he remembered how the wolf's body covered his own. The two touched and kissed each other, between kisses Derek murmured words of affection to Stiles making Stiles heart swell. Words like you’re beautiful, you’re perfect, look only at me,please.

He remembered that when he woke he felt even more hollow than the last time he dreamt of Derek. Scott looked at Stiles as he sat up to rub his eyes. “ You love him don’t you?”

“Who?”

“Who? Derek Hale, that’s who.” Scott hissed

“How can I love him? I hardly know him, not only that he’s from our rivals family.”

“Stiles I know you and I know that you love him. I won’t tell your dad but you know how the Hales and I have bad blood.”

“Yeah Scott I know, and thanks. I don’t know what it is but … there's something about him that just , something just has me wanting to come back.” Stiles finished looking at Scott

“Stiles that’s what love is.” Scott said looking right back at Stiles.”

“... No Scott I think that's what infatuation is.., “ Stiles said holding Scott’s stare , “ Besides there’s no way Derek Hale can love. Much less love someone like me. I mean the man’s a lethal killer with a track record for leaving a trail of bodies once he’s done with them both on the battlefield and the bedroom Scotty. There’s no way we could work out.”

“That’s thing about love Stiles, love doesn’t always make sense.” Scott said moving to sit next to him, “ Keep at it though you’d be surprised at how the male gene will make us go to absurd lengths to get the ones we love … Remember how you’d bring Lydia her favorite flowers every day just to see her kinda smile and say ‘thanks’ for about a month before she met Jackson.”

“You're just proving my point Scott, I was insane to think she could love me. After he almost died trying to protect her then getting the bit to turn him into a werewolf then the two proclaiming their love for each other. The two were inseparable the last I saw of them.” Stiles frowned.

“Point is that we will do whatever it takes, as men, to get to the one we love. No matter if it’s bringing flowers everyday for a month, Jackson not being a little shit and actually being honest for a minute, or the time I made a complete idiot of myself just to impress Alison. Trust your instincts, love with all your heart and use that ridiculously big brain to pick out the times when it's not.” Scott finished with a smile at him friend.

“Look at you, I thought you didn’t like the Hales?”

“I don’t, but I’m not blind, the two of you always look at each other when you think the other isn’t looking. Even I can tell that he likes you, the man's like a twelve year old with a crush. Now come on we’ve got a party to get ready for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guy for leaving comments and kudos it really inspires me to write more often keep commenting and leaving kudos or even tell me what you guys wanna see happened and I'll keep updating twice a week.  
> Thanks ( ~^M^~ )


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys for the next four days I'll be uploading a new chapter every day with in one of them holds a dancing scene of sterek good luck and try not to die from anticipation!

Derek looked in the mirror the man that reflected was surely not himself. The man in the mirror looked confident, sexy, and charming, everything Derek didn’t feel. Anxiety, anticipation, and panic overtook his senses. Derek had one goal in his mind for tonight and that was to find his omega before anyone else got a chance to get to ‘him’. Tonight was the Ball at the Martins castle of a home. Derek looked down at the floor, flashing back to his dream he had the night of the omega beneath him. Derek couldn’t even think, his wolf made it his mission to show the omega their desire for ‘him’.

Derek felt a hand on his shoulder only to look up at his reflection to see laura in the mirror with him. “ Well don’t you look handsome? Who's the lucky woman?... or should I say man?”

Derek turned around to fix his gaze on her, “ I don’t what you're talking about.”

“Oh come on Der, there’s no hiding it Cora already told me about him. How you were blushing like a little kid over him just smiling and waving at you. Though I must say he must be special to get you all hot and bothered over something so simple. So tell me what’s his name?”

Derek went to open his mouth to tell his sister to drop it but was suddenly struck with the realization that he didn’t know ‘his’ name. When they had talked ‘he’d’ always use him, I, or we, never using his name. Derek now had two goal find ‘him’ and figure out ‘his’ name. He could feel Laura’s eyes roll at his silence.

“ Oh. My. God. You don’t even know his name? You either just really want to get in his pants or are just this stupidly lovesick.”

“Well what if it's the latter?”

“Then I would say that you’ve found your True Mate.” Laura said turning to the door, “Come on it's time to go.”

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle at Laura’s words True Mates were things of legends. Even if they were real there’s no way it would've been as easy as them stumbling into his room. No Derek’s life was hard, anything that wasn’t something horrid or deceiving wasn’t in Derek’s life. There was no way that this wasn’t the same situation, but somewhere deep inside Derek still hoped it wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

Stiles finished tying his tie then looked at the man in the mirror to see that Scott behind him was having trouble with his. Stiles turned to his friend to fix his tie, his slim fingers setting to work meticulously.

“I don’t know Scott maybe I shouldn’t go?”  
“Not this again. Stiles. You’re going if not for Derek then do it for me I think I’ve met someone and I’ll need my wingman to back me up.” Scott could see that Stiles was still not convinced and made his last attempt. “ Lyd’s will be there.” Scott finished voice full of melody.

Stiles immediately straightened up and look at Scott. “Now that’s just playing dirty.”

Scott laughed at his best friend, “Come on man it’s one night.”

“A lot can happen in one night Scott.”

“ You know there’s a saying that ‘Cinderella never asked for prince charming, All she asked for was a night off’ and if there was ever a person that needed a night off you’d be that person.”

“So now I’m Cinderella?”

“Oh my god Stiles let’s just go.” Scott and Stiles headed to the door. As Scott pulled the door closed Stiles father’s door opened.

“ Oh are you guys heading to the Ball already?” said John.

“Uh yeah Dad, but where are you going?” Stiles questioned.

“There appears to of been an accident on the edge of our border. Apparently it looks like there was a wild fire. The queen is having us spare any extra manpower to keep the fire contained. Look Stiles this is dangerous I want you to stay near Scott tonight and if anything goes wrong at the Ball head straight back here as fast as you can.”

“Don’t worry so much Dad, nothing’s gonna go wrong.”

“Son just promise me.”

“Sure thing Dad, scouts honor.” Stiles said holding up his right hand. The Sheriff looked at his son then back towards Scott.

“I promise to keep him safe.” the alpha stated with as much reassurance someone could utter.

“ Good, now I’ll be back by midnight I expect him back by then, Scott, and keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble.” The Sheriff turned his back on the two and headed to the elevator down the hall.

Stiles looked at Scott with a curious expression. “ What? I am going to keep an eye on you from a distance while I may or may not be talking to a cute girl.”

Stiles smiled at his best friend. Tonight might actually be his first time in a while he could have fun. The two waited for his Dad to make it downstairs in the elevator first hoping to give a big enough gap so that anyone that was watch wouldn’t suspect the three were connected. To make it even more confusing the rest of their group met in the lounge before departing to the Ball.

When Stiles and the group entered the front doors of the castle they were handed soft velvety black masks. This was part of the end of the Seeking Ball, the masks made so people couldn’t judge people based on their face. It was supposed to represent that you were to rely on your instincts or something like that to ‘find your destined partner’ or something like that Stiles thought. Stiles went to put on his mask and felt the loud thumping of an electric bass pounding away.

“I thought this was a Ball not a rave?” Erica hissed. Then all of a sudden the thumping stopped and the sound of a piano started.

“ Maybe it’s both?” Isaac commented. Stiles felt himself smile at the sheer irony of this. This is going to be fun. Stiles thought bracing himself for whatever kind of party was awaiting him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guy for leaving comments and kudos it really inspires me to write more often keep commenting and leaving kudos or even tell me what you guys wanna see happened and I'll keep updating twice a week.  
> Thanks ( ~^M^~ )


	16. Chapter 16

As Stiles and his group entered the dance floor they heard a woman barking orders as the final touches were being made on the large room. She was in the middle of a group of turning bodies rushing to fulfill her orders, she turned around to face the group while ordering another poor soul to hurry up. Stiles eyes grew at the sight of her, Lydia.

Before either of them knew what they were doing they meet in the middle of the large ballroom for a hug. It had been so long since the two had last seen each other. Almost two years, the both of them had grown so much that it didn’t seem real they were both there. The both of them were two completely different people than when they last saw each other. Lydia pulled back just far enough to look Stiles in the face.

“Good God you’ve grown lacrosse has done you well, and, ah… you’ve kept the same hairstyle I told you to. Oh come with me we’ve got so much to discuss.” Lydia said at rapid pace

“ You're telling me your highness.” Lydia batted Stiles arm. Though she never said it Stiles knew she loved to be treated like the royalty she was.

“Oh Stiles you can be such a gentleman when you want to be.” stiles chuckled

“I’m always a gentleman for you Lyd’s.” Lydia smiled at him. Stiles went to wave at his friends to say ‘good-bye for now’ when he saw a group of six strong and beautiful looking men and women enter the auditorium right behind his friends. They had to be the Hale’s, Stiles could feel his heart lurch in his chest as his eye’s locked with one of the six members, even as he felt Lydia pull him away he could feel his eye’s on his back.

~*

Derek hadn’t been expecting a grand welcoming or even for people to rush to his side bombarding him with questions, but THAT that was nowhere near what he’d been expecting. Derek might not of seen his face but he knew it was him being dragged off in queen Martin’s arms. Derek didn’t know how the two knew each other but frankly he didn’t care he wanted his omega out of her reach. The queen had reputation of sleeping with whomever she wanted and was almost as bad Derek’s own. Derek watched carefully as the two went over to the side of the stage that held a symphony. Derek went to follow the two only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

“Derek I highly suggest you find a different way to get your omega’s attention.” Derek looked down to see Max looking up at him. “You’ve been growling since we came in here and it’s obvious to everyone that you can be a little irrational at times.” 

Derek looked to his sisters and friend to which they were already staring at him. Derek could feel fury swarm through him at being seen through so easily, he just hoped that the omega wasn’t seeing through him quite as easily. He turned to face his brother for hopefully some insight as to how he was supposed to get to his omega.

“Trust us we can help.”

~*

 

The omega stood by the guards behind the curtains on the side of the stage where queen Martin gave her speech about how this year they were hosting three Balls in one night. That from three to six they would host classic romantic Ball, from six to nine was a casual dance party, and from nine to dawn was a rave held outside. 

Max had went over and started talking to a small asian woman, the two started to walk towards him, upon the two coming closer Derek could smell that she was a kitsune. Derek had no idea what Max was doing with her. Then Derek noticed the same wavy haired woman that approached Scott yesterday was following the pair.

The three meet at Derek, before anyone could speak Derek recognized the the woman that had been following the two as one Alison Argent. Her aunt had stood trial in his kingdom for trying to assassinate his family in a fire. Kate Argent had many allies in her attempt though fled capture before her sentence could be fulfilled. The fact he had brought her to his family still to the day is enough to make him angry at himself. Alison and her father had came to apologize to them but Talia hadn't so much as let the cross their border.Derek remembers her though anyone would remember the scorn and distrust in the face of someone pretty like her.

Derek could hear her heart beat speed every moment she drew near. When she spoke he thought her heart was gonna jump out of her chest. “ Alpha Hale it's always a pleasure. Max I’ve seen you’ve charmed your way to my dear friend.”

Max looked amused at Alison as Kira just look confused. “Well its always a pleasure to have such a lovely company such as Kira’s here. Might I say your looking particularly beautiful this evening as well. Though I do wonder where your friend is I would wish to speak with her.”

At that moment Derek saw Scott from across the room heading towards the four of them. Derek didn’t know what Max was playing at and he didn’t really care since what ever it was wasn’t working on getting him close to his omega. Derek started to plan his route to leave the group by looking around them and saw Queen Martin and the omega head towards the group. At the sight of them Derek both wanted to snarl and howl for happiness his omega was coming to him. Derek didn’t know what Max did but he didn’t care, he was proud of his brother for helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the kudos! Lets me know that you guys appreciate the updates. Keep sending the love and I'll be sure to keep uploading at least twice a week
> 
> Alright guys you'll be getting two chapters tomorrow


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per Topaz0729's request new chapter!!  
> So sorry for being gone for so long but my computer broke so I've had normal way to write since like last month. Around 10/ 15/15 I'll try to start posting more frequently till then guys ^M^

Lydia dragged Stiles towards the the stairs by the side of the stage that held an almost ready orchestra. She needed to greet everyone to the annual ball, but was dieing to talk to her friend. Though Stiles acted like he didn’t want to go pretending to put up an exasperated face they both knew Stiles loved Lydia. As soon as they walked away from their friends lydia bombarded Stiles with questions about everything. They sent letters to each other but when the postman doesn’t exist any more the both of them often waited for one ofthe used to be detectives to go investigate in the Martins land.

“So tell me, what’s he like? Is he nice to you? God knows he just glares at anyone that goes near him except some of his family of course.”

“Wait, Wait! Lyd’s who the hell are you talking about?”

“Who else other than Derek?”

“How do you know about me and him?” Stiles whispered. At the mention of Derek’s name among the many questions flying out of Lydia’s mouth Stiles snapped his head towards her.

“Oh please Stiles you think I don’t know what happens in my kingdom. After someone tried to kill me you think a girl wouldn’t invest in having some resources she can use? Besides at the mention of a werefox most people tend to go a little Alpha over one, much more if said fox is an omega with two Alpha wolves hovering like vultures with even a trail of even more beta wolfs following said fox,” Lydia placed a finger on his chest, “tends to draw a crowd.”

“Wow Lyds you didn’t have to list it all out like that.”

“Dear if I didn’t who else would’ve told you Derek follows you like a lost puppy.” 

At the realization of this Stiles blushed profusely wanting to find Derek through the crowd that seemed to be thickening now more and more by the second. Stiles felt as if the wind had blown through him and filled him with questions. Did Derek love him? Where was he? Was he with anyone else? Did Derek know he was lost for him? Lydia could see the internal conflict within him spreading like wildfire. 

Lydia placed her hand on his arm to which Stiles stared into her eyes, “I need to give my speech first then we can go in search of them. Wait for me ok? It's not safe right now to be out by ourselves.”

“Ok” Stiles said fixing his stare at his friend, “ But what who else are we in search for?”

“Oh sweetie… you lent her to me last year now I’ve gotta go they're waiting for me.”

“Ok,ok, but what’s the danger?”

“Why the handful of Stilinski officers among dozens of Hale men.” Lydia whispered before she turned to walk elegantly to the podium that stood in the middle of the stage.

Lydia was right like she was right about everything there were way more Hale men then Stilinski. That shouldn’t matter though right no one knew of my identity except the few friends my father allowed to know but what if someone has found out who I am? What if they try to attack me get to my father? Maybe I should stay with in Scotts sight this evening. But then I wouldn't be able to see Derek at all without someone looking at us . No, you know what no if someone tries to hurt me I'll fucking send them to the ER myself I'm not some damsel in distress waiting for my white knight, I can take care of myself. 

But still what if the Hale men know of who I am and I just walking into a huge trap?Lydia had finished with her speech and was making her way off the stage towards me. "Alright let's go find our sweethearts."

"Derek is not my sweetheart."

"Oh yes he is," Lydia fixed her hair before she walked out from behind the stage they were hiding behind with Stiles on her arm, " Now tell me where is he."

Stiles took a deep inhaled through his nose only to sigh it out," He's with Allison if that’s what you're wondering about." Stiles said staring at her. 

"Oh dear, that can’t be good, show me the way." Lydia tugged them forward to the dance floor where there were hundreds of people waiting to talk to the two of them. Though Stiles and Lydia passed by them as if they were common people you'd see on the street. With every step towards Derek and Allison something emerged from within Stiles something he hadn't felt since he and Lydia were kids. Jealousy welled up within him by the time he saw Allison he found it difficult to contain his fangs and claws.

All of the jealousy he felt though was all washed away at the sight of his friend, Kira, with Scott and Allison; Lydia was the one to speak first thought, " Afternoon everyone, kira I see you've meet some of our friends." She jesters from Stiles and herself to everyone else in the group. Stiles went to hug his friend that stood between Scott and Max; it's been so long since he last saw her. When he was bit she taught him to be a werefox, sure they weren't they same but the control the power within them will always be the same. "It's been so long." Stiles whispered into her ear as he clug to her. "I've missed you."

Lydia cleared her throat drawing everyone’s attention to her,"Scott I was wondering if I could steal Allison away from you for a moment."

" Well only if I can steal kira from Max here." Scott said looking at Max with a certain look in his eye Stiles knew max didn’t want to be on the end of if he said no. Stiles saw the way max was glancing at Derek and knew that he should probably intervene. So before Max had a chance to speak, "You know as fun as this merry go round has been I think I'm just gonna go get a drink." 

"I'll come with you." Derek lurched forward. 

"I would be disappointed if you didn’t."Stiles said looking into Derek’s eyes smiling. The two left the others behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support!!!! Please continue to send it


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised a new chapter!  
> Sorry its a day late but better late than never!

Stiles filled two cups of punch and turned to give the one to Derek. Behind Derek, Stiles could see his group of friends dissipate, scott smiled at Lydia and allison before turning around leaving the three. Lydia whispered something into Allison's ears before she walked away from the two, leaving Max and Lydia by themselves. Stiles had never met the man before but something felt off about him. Stiles couldn’t tell if it was the fact he didn’t know him or that Lydia did and he didn’t.

"So tell me, how does your brother know queen Martin? ”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek didn’t think that there was a worse question that could've been asked. Derek truly and utterly didn’t give two shits about how they knew each other. But seeing as saying _Who gives a fuck, how do you and queen Martin know each other? Or more importantly are you two fucking each other?_ probably wouldn't go over very well much less would get him anywhere closer to the Omega, Derek decided to tell him about his brother.

"Max, my brother, came here two years ago to help the Martins healers with a strain of bizarre illness in which all of the subjects resulted in hemorrhaging and black blood coming from every ora phase."

" I remember that I was here visiting Lyds when the outbreak happened. They wouldn’t let us leave until the outbreak was contained" Derek grimaced at the mention of her nickname.

"Well Max was the leading medic he's spent his whole life researching human and supernatural illness. He got word of an assassination attempt on the queen's life. A knight had risked his life to try to protect her and almost payed the price, last I heard was max not only saved the queen but saved the knight's life."

"Max was the one that gave Jackson the bite? ”

"Yes, he sent Jackson back to our family to help train him how to control his shift. Max stayed for two weeks after the attack to help queen Martin with the few remaining deaths of the sickness. Word has it that the two were very close." Derek finished.

"They never knew how those people died though, did they?"

"According to max it was the weirdest case of illnesses he's ever seen."Derek shrugged.

"What happened to Jackson? "

"Apparently he and Max seem to really bond. After max came back home he was in charge of making sure Jackson knew how to shift properly. After a week he was saying that he wanted to stay as Max's personal guard. Now tell me how do you know the queen?" Derek questioned as calmly as he could.

The omega smirked at him, “Curious, are we?” He sighed preparing for the story he was about to tell.

"My mom would visit this kingdom for at least one month out of the year to see Lydia’s mom. They were the best of friend and often sought each other's advice when there was a crisis. when I was five My mom brought me here, she would never let me leave her side and I had always wanted to travel, it was when I got here that I met Lydia. for ten years after meeting her I tried my hardest to get her to notice me, much less date me. I had tried so hard, I would write poems, make cakes, hell I even tried to make her a jewelry box but gave up before I lost a finger. When we were sixteen it became apparent she would never love me she way I loved her, her heart belonged to Jackson.”

Derek didn’t know wether to kiss the man or to go maul Lydia, he wanted this man to look at him the way Derek looked at him and no one else. “ Would you care for a dance?" Before the omega could answer Derek intertwined his hand with his. The omega didn’t say anything he just smiled and pulled Derek out on to the dance floor without a single word. The omega put his arm on Derek's shoulder and raised their intertwined hands. "I would be delighted."

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles could feel his heart skip a beat when Derek asked and with every step he took he hoped Derek wouldn’t hear his pounding heart. Derek set a slow and easy pace shuffling back and forth never breaking eye contact with Stiles. Stiles could feel himself blush more and more with each step. He looked down between their bodies, smiling that the space between them had shrunk to the size of a finger. With one last turn Derek pressed Stiles against his body. Stiles gasped at the contact, but wrapped his arms around Derek's neck the moment their bodies met.

Stiles looked around the room to see everyone was looking at them except for Lydia and allison that were escaping out the back door. Stiles tried to make a mental note to question her about that later, but was too lost in the sensation of Derek’s body against his own. Stiles loved how close they were and that being there with him felt so right. Stiles placed his head on Derek's shoulder and was suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of arousal. Whether it was Stiles or Derek he did know. The only thing he knew was they need to be somewhere they could be alone.

"Follow me." Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear, rubbing his half hard dick on Derek's thigh.

Stiles went to leave but was brought to face Derek. The two of them locked eyes and before either knew what they were doing they were kissing in the middle of the dance floor. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and deepened the kiss. If the kiss was two minutes or two hours they didn't know. Derek broke the kiss and placed his face in the crook of Stiles neck. "Let's go together."

Derek shuffled them towards the exit never breaking the space between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guy for leaving comments and kudos it really inspires me to write more often keep commenting and leaving kudos or even tell me what you guys wanna see happened and I'll keep updating twice a week.  
> Thanks ( ~^M^~ )


	19. Chapter 19

"Well Max as good as it's been to see you, but kira and I should really get going. " Scott said pulling kira along before nodding to Lydia and Alison .

“So tell me how do you know are one and only Stiles?” Scott said glancing up at kira.

"Well after he was bit he came to live with my family until he learned how to control his shift. We grew pretty close in the course of two month. Stiles was a natural though, you'd think that he was born a werefox." Kira finished looking down at their intertwined hands. "What's the story with you and Allison?" She said looking up into Scott's big puppy brown eyes. " I mean you don't have to say anything if you don’t want to. I heard a majority of it from Allison, not that it was bad or anything. I just wanted to hear your side of the story. If you don’t want to tell me then there's no pressure, no pressure at al-"

" No you should know." Scott said cutting her off.

 

* * *

 

 

"So Max, if you don’t mind me asking, what you're planning with my friends, I'd very much like to know." Lydia said glaring at the man.

"Well queen Martin you'll just have to wait and see for yourself. "

"I know that we've had our differences in the past but so help me if you hurt my friends it'll be the last thing you do."

"Is that a threat? "

"It's a promise." She finished throwing her hair over her shoulder, walking away towards Allison.

"What was that about?" Allison said wrapping her arms around Lydia’s waist.

"Nothing in particular, I just don't trust Max to not fuck up kira's and Stiles fragile hearts. He's always been good at getting people together but has never really been good at keeping them together."

"Max is the one that told Jackson that someone would try to kill you right? "

"Exactly my point, he may of saved my life but he almost lost Jackson's, the fact he was there to give Jackson the bite doesn't change anything."

"Still you got to meet me because of what happened. Right?" Allison questioned nuzzling into her neck.

"True but still I don’t trust him." Lydia looked to the dance floor to see Stiles and Derek slowly shuffling at its center. " They really do make a lovely couple." Lydia said dazed by watching them.

"I completely agree. She was right to tell us to room them next to each other. We should make her the new advisor god knows we've been trying to fill the position since you became queen."

"Hmmm... maybe we don’t exactly know what her intentions are thought."

"Yeah but she's been right about everything so far-"

"She’s also set fire to my woods. Few of which the world still has left."

"Better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission?"

"Both of which she will not receive."

"Oh come on Lyds I thought you wanted Stiles to be happy." Allison said smiling up at her.

" If there's one person that knows how to make me happy it's you." Allison giggled at Lydia’s confession, as did Lydia when Allison pulled her close to walk towards the exit.

 

* * *

 

 

"We broke up because she would take jobs protecting the king and put herself in danger without telling me or the king. I loved her because she was always putting others first but she became reckless once her aunt became second in her father's command, and after the death of her mother. It was like she stopped being a person to become a soldier. I just couldn't be with someone that okay dying without asking for help or looking for a different solution.” Scott finished looking into the distance.

Kira sighed looking into the distance as well, “Sounds exactly like when I meet her, I was on my way to this kingdom traveling around both of our kingdoms. I meet her along the way, we saved each other along the way from threats too great for one person. We became friends. I guess everything changed when we meet Lydia. The three of us are great. Those two have something strong though they're not lovers or friends. More like something in between.”

Scott coughed, “ Did I make her….?” Scott pointed towards the two.

Kira smirked at him, “ You can't make someone something their not. Besides you need to not be so concerned with what she is and just be happy that she's happy at this moment.”

“I am, that is, happy for her, I know that we didn't work out but I don't think that they're will ever be a time I won't love her. I just don't think I could live with myself thinking that I was so harsh to her as to throw her into something that isn't her.”

Kira looked at Scott and he back at her. The two met in the middle clashing their lips together. They melted into one another enjoying the feel of one another. Until Scott broke from it. “ Did you hear that?”

“What? ”

Scott searched the room for Stiles. He couldn't see or scent him among the many other masked other people. “Stiles, he's gone.”

“ As well as Derek.” Scott moved to get up only to be stopped by kira .

“I'm sure he's fine Scott, Stiles can handle himself he's a not a child.”

“Yes but your head is on the line if he goes missing, mine is. “

“Then let's find the, together.” Kira said while pulling Scott up, “I'll be damned if anything happens to a friend of mine.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Max where are you going?” Laura shouted moving away from a throng of men that had surrounded her. Max continued towards an exit.

“ I have work that needs to be done.”

“if you're looking for your True Mate ,then I really must protest.” Laura said following her brother, just steps behind him.

“ Then I really must protest, your protest.”

“Max this isn't a game you can just mess around in and leave as if nothings happened. She’s dangerous, mother said to never search for her even if a life depends it.”

Max stopped his walk and turned around to face Laura advancing on her, “ mother says many things, and when have any of her children listened to a word she's said. Most certainly not you when you ran away from home to fight along side with Derek. Now why don't you go join the brothel that's been gathered for you in that corner like a good child.” Max whispered harshly.

Before Laura had a chance to say anything to her brother, Max was already out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know if you guys want a chapter of Lydia and allison getting into it after they leave the auditorium. 
> 
> Thanks for the support!!!! Please continue to send your support and comment. ( ^M^ )


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update but hit a writers block and died for a bit there. thank for the support a keep sending that love!

The lockers rattled as Derek pressed Stiles and himself up against them. Stiles let him press them firmly up against the wall.  Derek mouthed at Stiles neck while Stiles moaned, Derek left a trail of peppering kisses till he made it to Stiles mouth. Derek could feel his control slipping through his fingers, all of a sudden it was as if he was teenager again. In fact it was safe for him to say that his self control was nonexistent, he felt his claws extend and sink into the lockers behind them as if they were pillows.  The man before him seemed to be spurred on in the heat of the moment as he began to hump Derek’s leg. For a brief moment his wolf took over, his fangs lengthened, his hair grew, he could hear his wolf clear as day.

**_M_ ** **_i_ ** **_n_ ** **_e_ ** **_. Mine. BREED. MINE. TAKE HIM! HE WANTS IT!!_ **

If Derek had ever needed someone from his family to annoy him now was the time. Of course the one time he needed someone from his family to annoy him no one came. Derek wasn’t sure how much more could pass without what they were doing ending in a mating bite. As much as the man was appealing to his wolf Derek wasn’t sure about how he'd feel later that he bond bit a complete stranger.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Oh_ ** **_. My. God. Can you feel that?  … Alpha_ **

Stiles fucking preened as Derek rutted his dick against Stiles thigh. Stiles could feel his omega fox taking control of his body. Feel their needs over lapping, they're lust growing stronger. Their arousal flared even more when Stiles figured out where they were.  **The Knights Halls.** It was a whole hall dedicated for the many knight to have whatever they need for when they were in the castle, only the most trusted knights entered these halls. It felt just like when they went for their morning run, only instead of being found he was at risk of being mated to an Alpha he hardly knew if they didn't separate soon. They felt in tune though Stiles could feel his omega getting carried away by an Alpha’s pheromones of lust. When all of a sudden the doors to the ballroom slammed open stopping them, drawing both of their attention to the noise. 

“Do us all a favor Derek and try not to get this one pregnant.” Max stated half yelled.

“Max shut the fuck up.” Derek roared. Derek stared at Max as he continued walking down the hall.

Stiles felt both glad and dishearten as he stared down at his feet, too ashamed. As happy as he tried to be the lost of the Alpha was almost a physical hurt. Stiles couldn’t tell which was more upsetting Max's words or the possibility of his words having any truth to them. Stiles already knew that Derek slept around,  but was this just a fling or was he as serious as Stiles felt. Stiles felt Derek’s warm hand clutch the side of his cheek, bringing Stiles eyes to meet Derek’s.

“ Hey, what's wrong? “ Derek had such a gentle voice it almost made him want to cry.

It took Stiles a minute to breath in and get ahold of himself before he could say, “ Derek what are we doing?  I mean like are we just going to be a one night thing or are we I don’t know...um just. I don't mind if we just going to be a one night kind of thing, but this is the most I've ever been outside with other people than my friends and there's still so much I want to see and people I want to meet so if you're not serious about me then… I'll look for someone else”

 

* * *

 

 

As an male oder burst through the doors and any trace of lust Derek felt all turned to protection. He would not let anything happen to this man, to his omega. When saw that it was his brother it just added fuel to the fire he felt growing inside of him. Derek knew that he slept around especially when his heats would kick in, but Max was the very definition of a one night stand. 

There wasn't a night that went by that his brother didn't turn up the next day smelling of strange scents. Not even Laura, who'd been to such remote places could distinguish the odors their brother smelled of. Deaton, their family doctor, could distinguish only a handful of them, and none of them were said to be pleasant.

The words that fell from his brother's mouth made him furious, he want to stay with his omega but simultaneously run to thoroughly teach his brother a lesson just because max was older didn’t mean a thing between the two. Caught up in the high from their previous make out session he stayed with his omega. Derek could barely hear a thing he was saying,  the thumping of his suppressed anger drowned any sound. Since Derek couldn't hear ,all he could do was stare at his omega’s mouth, the mouth that took his breath away with a single kiss made his world stop with just a word. He couldn’t make out all of what he said but he understood the last few words.  These were words he'll never forget.

**_Find someone else._ **

Suddenly their mouths clashed together hot and needy. Derek could feel his whole body and mind begging to get to know this person. He didn't know how he should convey his feeling but this was a start. He felt his omegas hands, hot like brands, pull him closer deepening the kiss even more. Derek could feel his wolf howling with pleasure. Reluctant to pull away there was something he need to do.

“ Come on let's get out of here.” 

“ I don’t know making out up against a knights locker seems like a pretty good idea to me.”

Derek smiled ducking his head, “Come on it's important to me.” Derek intertwined their hands together and pulled Stiles with him. Stiles grinned as he looked back at the locker they were just leaning up against. He had hopped that he might know the knight and be able to apologize about leaving scent markers and scratching up their lock but he had to contain his laughter as he saw the name.

**Whittemore, Jackson**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support!!!! Please continue to send it


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since the last update so I thought I'd give you guys your Christmas present for sticking with me. In February there will be more updates so please be patient until then! If anyone has any ideas questions ,comments, ect, I'll be sure to answer them

“ Laura, Cora I’d like you to meet-”

 

“Oh my gods this must be Stiles!” Laura half shouted, half stated at the sight of the omega. She got up and embraced Stiles in a warm hug, winking at her brother in the process. Cora did the same. Derek usually would be O.K with introducing someone to his family but this was the first time he really cared about what they thought. Unknowingly Derek flashed his red eyes at his sisters as a warning to be nice.

 

“ My god it's no wonder Derek hasn’t been able to stop talking about you.” Laura looked Stiles over.While Stiles preened at the compliment, Derek glared at his sister. Knowing where this was going with family stories that were sure to embarrass Derek.

 

“Oh really, has he now?” Stiles brightened, “ Tell me what has he told you.”

 

“ Well that you’ve got big beautiful brown eye. Moles that could've been painted on by Pollock-”

 

“ Oh don’t forget that his courage is unbridaled to any one else's.” Cora cut Laura off.

 

Wave after wave of satisfaction rolled of Stiles and on to the group.“ Derek if you you’ll excuse me I’ll be right back.”

 

“Of course I’ll be waiting here.” Derek watched as a grinning Stiles melted through the crowd. It was bittersweet to watch him go, but this was the only way Derek had hoped would get his point across, that he wanted to be with him even if he was with the Stilinski kingdom. In hindsight it probably wasn’t a good idea to introduce him to his family until they had gotten to know each other a little better. Derek was serious thought more serious about anyone he’d meet in a long time. He just hoped that he didn’t drive Stiles away.

 

“What the hell was that?” Derek hissed at his sisters.

 

“ What? I just thought a warm welcome would be better than one where are dearly naive brother didn’t even know his name.”

 

Right back to the subject at hand, “How did you find out Stiles name?” Derek's lips tasted like honey, with every syllable brought heartache to say it more.His mind began to catch on the name like a broken record.

 

“ Lets just say these wall have ears. After I caught sight of your lover boy it really wasn’t that hard to wait for someone to slip up. In fact I would’ve thought you’d figured it out with in a day if you really like him. Guess that's your dick thinking and not head.” Laura smirked at Derek, while Cora leered at them.

 

Derek wanted to snap back at his sister that stiles was important and that he wasn’t thinking with just his dick but couldn’t bring himself to when he’d just been not five minutes from Bond Biting him. “ Look I won’t tell mom just don’t get him pregnant or Bond bite him in heat of the moment. I don’t think it would take long before mom found out even if we tried to keep it a secret.”

 

Laura gave Derek a kiss on the cheek, but didn’t pull away from his face. She dropped her tone to a barely there whisper, “If I was able to figure out his name there’s no telling who else knows. I'm telling you this because mother informed me last night that Deucalion is in town.”

 

“what's douche-canoe doing here?” he whispered

 

“we don’t exactly know, but it's what I'm trying to figure out. I think he's still mad and might pull a stunt to get us to fight with the Stilinski's. So keep an eye out”

 

* * *

 

 

“ Oh my god, Lydi-AH” Stiles slapped a hand over his eyes over the sight in front of him and quickly retreated.

 

“ Next time knock why don't you.” Alison shouted

 

“ Lydia please come find me once you've, umm, finished.”

 

Lydia’s only response was a long, low moan. Stiles flushed bring red, ever since he learned how to use his dick he's wanted to hear those sounds from her. Shame swelled within his heart and quickly walked away in search of Scott. He didn't think Derek even knew who he was. What if he did know, what if he knew his name, that he was the prince, that he was his father's son. What if what everyone had said was right ,that Derek had only wanted to hurt him, to use him. Stiles knew that he shouldn't feel hurt over someone he doesn't even know but nothing made sense. Stiles rushed down a flight of stairs and head first into something rock hard. Upon further inspection Stiles realized that it was a man with sunglasses. Who where's sunglasses inside?

 

“I'm so sorry about that Mr, umm?” Stiles stammered.

“You sir may call me Duke, and think nothing of it. I've seem to of lost my way would you mind helping me find my way back.” Duke held his arm out.

 

“ No problem, umm, Duke.” Stiles couldn’t really place it but this guy seem off to him. Stiles hooked his arm around Dukes, before stiles knows it the two are back at the ballroom and is looking for Scott. “ Well Mr. Duke it was a pleasure meeting you but I have some business to attend to.”

 

“ As do I Mr.?”

 

“Uh you can call me Stiles.” If my name is getting out there's no reason to hide any more?

 

“Stiles? What a peculiar name. Well Stiles I hope we can meet again.” With that Duke left Stiles by his lonesome. Stiles shivered inwardly hoping that they didn’t meet again. He couldn’t place it but the man made him want to run and hide. After Duke had faded away in a crowd full of bodies decided that he needed to find Scott right away. He dashed through a crowd only to be meet with Scott and Kira .

 

“What's wrong? I didn't see you with Derek or Lydia. Did derek do something? I swear if he did something to you I'll kick his ass six different ways from Sunday.” Scott hissed. Stiles could feel affection and a sense of calm wash over him as scott continued with his overprotective questions.

 

“I'm fine Scott, it's just that Derek knows my name and introduce me to his sisters and I just don't really know what to do right now. Can the three of us talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since the last update so I thought I'd give you guys your Christmas present for sticking with me. In February there will be more updates so please be patient until then! If anyone has any ideas questions ,comments, ect, I'll be sure to answer them


End file.
